prsffandomcom-20200214-history
PRSF-827
Name: PRSF-827 Object Class: Hazard ---- Special Containment Procedures: PRSF-827 is kept in site REDACTED protected by a 5 x 4 mercury and iron wall. A specific DNA procedure is required to enter the containement chamber of PRSF-827. Personel with level 3 or higher ranked keycards may be DNA scanned to enter the container specifically through their eyes. If the scanning machine does not detect the person registered in the system, stamina gas will be spewed around the chamber entrance, in order to eliminate the possible intruder. Description: PRSF-827 is an old gas chamber used during WWII by Nazi Germany. The inside of the chamber is completely empty. Anomalies appear once a person or an object enters the chamber (Chamber requires to be sealed). Once inside subject (Now reffered to as PRSF-827-1) will experience an explicit trauma and sense fenomena, such as hearing, smell or sight. After short amount of time PRSF-827-1 will start to go through extreme paranoia and trauma, after a while (15-20 minutes) PRSF-827-1 dies. Biopsies of the corpses hint towards a neurotoxine in the brain as a couse of death. There is no explaination for this. Effects do not wear off when the chamber is opened and subject is relocated. Most subjects during the trauma attack say that their visions contain images of demon like creatures and REDACTED. Test Log #1 "Dr. M" - Are you ready Grade F? "F-8392" - Yes "Dr. M" - Good, please enter the gas chamber. "F-8392" - Oh righty, all you say doc. "Dr.M" - Please don't call me that. subject enters the chamber "Dr.M" Is there anything strange you experience? "F-8392" - Nope. chamber is closed "F-8392" - I, I can see them...they took the control "Dr.M" - Please detail what you see. 10-15 minutes later "Dr.M" - Please detail what you see subject. "F-8392" - I need to get to the east fountain, god help me, demons... "Dr.M" - What? F-8392 sits in the corner and cries, after few minutes in the chamber, he dies. Biopsy test hints towards a neurotoxine in the brain as a couse of death. Test Log #2 "Dr.Giligan" - Please enter the chamber F-2143 "F-2143" - Do I really need to do that? "Dr.Giligan" - Please enter the chamber. Any disurbonation will end in the elimination of the subject "F-2143" - Ok chill. subject enters the chamber, and the door is automatically relocked "Dr.Gilian" - Oh right, what do you see F-2143 "F-2143" - *silence *wispers They, they are inside us. "Dr.Giligan" - Who in exact? "F-2143" - They. They have big horns and black body, and they know your every movement. They know "F-2143" - REDACTED '''After 5 minutes of silence F-2143 starts to scream and cry. Gas chamber is automatically opened, and subject is transported into a bio research sector.' Brain activity test shows no activity at all, as if the subject would be dead. After few minutes subject dies, yet again it seems that the neurotoxine is still the couse of death. Test Log #3 (Incident 05/**/****) "Dr.Glooney" - Subject please enter the chamber. "F-1859" - Oh right. subject enters the chamber and after a while goes into a trauma state. "Dr.Glooney" - Oh right, now its time to open up this bastard. A group of medicians and researchers is called into PRSF-827 containement chamber in order to open up the skull of the subject and study the brain of deceased. As the skull cracks open brain seems to be REDACTED, as well visible rotting and REDACTED. After 10-13 minutes of operation, facility breach happened. No PRSFs were lost, 198 of personel died, 13 of HATF members ceased. Couse of the breach: Unknown. However strange growling and demon like sounds were heard over the intercom. This directly leads to PRSF-827 Notes: "All the research and access to PRSF-827 is stricly forbidden. Steel wall is built around the chamber to ensure tha safety of it. DNA scanning procedure is to be done correctly in order to enter the chamber. Only Level-3 personel have access to the chamber. DO NOT TOUCH THIS THING. Any unautorized research on the object will end up in elimination of subject" - Dr.M ----